1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair having a seat and a backrest where the backrest is movable between upright position and a compact position. More particularly, the chair provides back support in situations where a user would otherwise be sitting on a horizontal surface without back support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have chairs without legs having a seat and a backrest where the position of the backrest is adjustable relative to the seat. The backrest moves between an upright position and a folded position relative to the seat. The floor seat is bulky, the backrest doesn't have a cushion and the backrest is not very secure in an upright position.
A floor seat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,326 issued on Aug. 3, 1954. When moving from an unfolded position to a folded position, the backrest folds forward until a front surface of the backrest lies on an upper surface of the seat.
Previous chairs without legs are expensive to manufacture, are too heavy to be easily carried by a user, are too cumbersome even when folded, are unstable as they can tip too easily, are too uncomfortable for use over a long period of time or cannot be used as a chair when they are in a folded position.